Garret Jacob Hobbs
Garret Jacob Hobbs, also known as The Minnesota Shrike, is a minor villain in the novel Red Dragon and the NBC TV show , which is in part based on the novel. Despite his death in the first episode, he drastically impacts Will Graham's life throughout the earlier season - appearing as a hallucination after Will shot him. He is portrayed by Vladimir Jon Cubrt. History Red Dragon In the novel, Hobbs was a serial killer who abducted and killed eight young female college students. He left small pieces of metal at each murder scene; FBI Special Investigator Will Graham deduced from this that the killer was a plumber or a steamfitter. While investigating a construction site near one of the murders, Graham found a resignation letter Hobbs had written; from the timing of Hobbs' resignation - shortly before the last murder - Graham intuited that Hobbs was the killer. He went to Hobbs' house to question him, but Hobbs knew immediately that Graham was on to him and decided to commit suicide by cop. He slit his wife's throat, killing her instantly, and began slashing at his daughter's throat when Graham opened fire and killed him. Graham was so traumatized by the incident that he briefly checked himself into a mental institution. Hannibal Hobbs' actions in the TV series Hannibal were the same as in the novel, but the TV series expanded on his character and motivations. In this incarnation, Hobbs was a sexual predator and cannibal who ate his victims' organs as a way of "honoring" them; he claimed that if he didn't eat his victim's flesh, "it was just murder". When he was unable to eat one victim's organs because she had cancer, he reverently placed her body in her own bed as a way of showing remorse. Hobbs' victims were from eight different Minnesota campuses and had the same eye color, hair color and were the same age. It is implied that Hobbs murdered girls who resembled his daughter Abigail because he harbored a secret, violent sexual desire for her; he killed them so he wouldn't kill her. He eventually made Abigail his unwilling accomplice. As in the novel, Graham found Hobbs' resignation letter and theorized that he was the killer. Hannibal Lecter, who was consulting with Graham on the case, called Hobbs and warned him that the FBI was onto him, simply because he wanted to see what Hobbs would do. When Graham showed up at his house, Hobbs killed his wife and attempted to kill Abigail, but Graham shot him dead before he could finish slitting her throat. Graham and Lecter were able to save Abigail. After Graham killed Hobbs, he feared that he enjoyed it and began to have nightmares in which Hobbs appeared along with the stag and the Stag-Man (which represented Lecter). Victims *D. Woodword *A. Anderson *R. Winn *S. Olsen *L. Sorenson *D. Latimer *P. Cohen *Elise Nichols *Louise Hobbs (his wife; slashed her throat) *Abigail Hobbs (attempted; slashed her throat Navigation Category:Serial Killers Category:Flashback Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Murderer Category:One-Shot Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Cannibals Category:Honorable Category:Thought-Forms Category:Posthumous Category:Male Category:Related to Hero Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Tragic Category:Delusional Category:Liars Category:The Heavy Category:Insecure Category:Perverts